


Meet the Parents

by FelicityGS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: Steve has thought a lot about how meeting parents is supposed to go, for someone who's never had to do it.a fill for the Happy Steve Bingo challenge.





	Meet the Parents

Steve knows, in theory, what meeting parents is meant to be like. It's meant to be awkward, weird, kind of funny. One, maybe both, the parents will have the worst opinions, and then things get more awkward and a person has to decide how much strain they want to put on their partner. Maybe it all goes well, and a person finds out their partner has great parents, parents you'd be glad to have as in-laws. From what he's seen in movies, in books, that's not really as common, but it's something.

When Steve meets Sam's mother, it's not any of those things, not at first.

His very first impression is she's tiny, but then, a lot of people are tiny to Steve. She's scowling at him with eyes that are awfully familiar, like it's his fault about the mess, and she's probably not wrong--how many times has he wondered if having heroes like him and the others around is what attracts these kind of attacks?--but he just grins and holds an arm out.

"Ma'am." 

"I can walk myself," she sniffs, and proceeds to do so. Steve escorts her, gathers up more people to get them out of harms way. There's a little crew of them that Steve leads to the bunker, and once they're all settled, he makes his promises that things will be alright and he'll be back soon with more help, and he goes back out.

It's only later, in the aftermath--

"Momma, thank god you're safe," Sam says, hugging the little lady tight, and Steve's stomach bottoms out for a hot second as he realizes why her eyes looked so familiar. 

Steve stands to the side awkwardly as they talk, trying to figure out what to say, if he should say something. What does Sam's mom even think about their relationship? Does she know? Maybe--

"He seems alright," Sam's mother says, sparing Steve a glance, "for a white boy."

Sam laughs, and Steve feels his face heat up a bit. 

"Well thank you, ma'am," he says. 

"More polite than you," she adds, and Steve feels his smile relax as Sam protests.

Not so bad at all.


End file.
